Harry Potter and the Order of the New Girl
by shimmering-unicorn-horn
Summary: Harry finds Hogwarts a bit different this year. He finds a new girl, who has taken a place in Hufflepuff, quite brilliant...but so does somebody else!


Harry could see her through the faces of so many other Hogwarts students. Ever since Hannah Abbott died miraculously in that flying accident, Harry had been looking forward to seeing who would replace her in the Hufflepuff house. She was brilliant. She had strawberry blonde hair, she was tall and slim, and always had a smile on her face. She seemed to make friends rather fast. Harry thought he might introduce himself, but then realized he was too far away when he was about to speak.  
He felt a nudge in his side.  
"Hurry up, mate!" yelled his best friend, Ron. They were climbing up the marble steps into the entranceway to Hogwarts. Harry followed the crowd through many huge doors until he found himself sitting at the Gryffindor table directly across from her at the Hufflepuff table. She was looking at him, and he found himself blushing. She smiled.  
The next day, while Professor McGonagall passed out schedules to each student, Harry saw her getting her schedule from Professor Sprout. He turned toward Ron and Hermione to see what their schedules held for the year.  
Not two minutes later, he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
"I don't think we've met. I'm Katie Rogers," said the beautiful Hufflepuff.  
"Er-no. I'm Pot-Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said, correcting himself. She smiled her huge smile. Her eyes lingered on Harry before she turned to Ron and said, "What are you called?"  
"I'm Ron Weasley," he answered, wide-eyed. Hermione huffed and walked out of the hall.  
Harry could not stop thinking about her all through Divination, even though there wasn't much else to do then. He was not about to help in the ninety-eighth prediction of his death.  
He was in his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was getting older. He had to act soon. He knew he liked her. He was old enough to admit it to himself so soon now. He was going to ask her out. He had to before some Diggory-type did.  
After Divination, Harry hurried down the ladder and into the hallway.  
"What's the rush, Harry?" asked Ron.  
"I'm going to do it. Right now. I'm going to do it right now," he said in a dreamlike manner.  
"What is it exactly you are going to do?" said Ron looking utterly bewildered. Harry wheeled around.  
"I'm going to ask Katie out!" He ran down the hallway leaving Ron standing with his jaw wide open in the middle of the hallway.  
Harry could see her. She was standing with Ernie Macmillan outside of McGonagall's classroom. Harry swooped right in.  
"Katie, may I have a word?" he said, stepping in front of Ernie.  
"Sure, why not. Ernie, I'll talk to you about our parchment later," she said as she smiled broadly. Harry melted when he saw this smile. What if the words could not come out now?  
"Harry, what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked, still smiley.  
"Oh, er, this Saturday. We are going to Hogsmead. I was wondering, would you like to go with me?" he said very fast.  
"Oh, Harry. I would love to, but I've already promised someone I'd go with them," she said. She looked utterly heartbroken. Harry was heartbroken too. That is, until she completed her thought.  
"I've promised Draco Malfoy I would go with him not twenty minutes prior," still smiling. Harry's heart disappeared completely. His eyes, expressionless, dropped to the ground.  
"Oh. Very well," he said and turned to leave.  
"Wait!" Katie said. "I'd love to do something another time. You know, Draco is not my boyfriend or anything."  
"Alright then, tell me next time you're not doing anything I guess," he said, a little more triumph in his eyes.  
"Of course," she said, her smile touching from ear to ear.  
Harry walked to the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione and Ron sitting in the corner, doing beginning of term homework. He walked over to them and threw his bag into the empty seat. His scowl was back on his face.  
"She said no, did she not, mate?" said Ron. Hermione shot him a menacing look.  
"It's alright, Harry. You'll find someone better, I know," she said, sincerely.  
"No, it's not that. She's...she's..."  
"What is it? It can't be that bad," said Hermione.  
"She's already got a date," said Harry turning to Ron.  
"Who is it then?" replied Ron.  
"Malfoy-"  
"MALFOY! Are you joking me? Malfoy? That's ridiculous, mate."  
"It's not that bad," said Harry. "She said she was not his girlfriend, and she promised me a date."  
After the Hogsmead weekend, that Harry purposely did not attend, he was feeling utterly defeated whenever he saw Malfoy anywhere in Hogwarts. Not only was Harry extra sour to Malfoy, but he found himself being bitter towards Ron and Hermione, as well.  
"Harry, you've got to get over it. Talk to her," said Hermione at lunch one day. Ron nodded. Harry got up from the table and walked by the Hufflepuff table. He tried not to catch Katie's eye, but he saw her staring at him. He rushed out of the room.  
Harry began climbing the stairs back toward the Gryffindor common room. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and jerk him around. He fell backward on the top landing of the stairs. Another person fell on top of him. He found himself staring into a mess of strawberry blonde hair. Katie pressed her lips against his, and they kissed.  
Harry was petrified. He didn't know what he was doing. He hadn't the slightest idea why she was on top of him, snogging him. All he knew was that he was enjoying himself greatly.  
Eventually Katie moved her face away from Harry. A smile spread across her face. He felt himself grinning, as well.  
"What was that for?" he asked, quietly.  
"Would you like to go out with me?" Katie answered.  
"I would love to," Harry replied and kissed her once more. She laughed and they walked out onto the Hogwarts grounds hand in hand. 


End file.
